


Turtle Necks Can Only Mean One Thing.

by vinniebatman



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why John was wearing a turtle neck Season Five, episode 7.  While Rodney and John only had about ten seconds of shared screen time this episode, I was struck by  John's turtle neck.  John doesn't really wear turtle necks, only jackets that cover his neck.  Given my limited scope of thought regarding SGA (which mainly consists of seeking out slashy subtext) my immediate conclusion was that John was hiding hickies.  Given Rodney's sarcastic nature, one would assume that Rodney would have noticed and thus mocked John.  Thus, I came to the following conclusion: John was wearing a turtle neck to hide hickies given to him by Rodney.<b><br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Necks Can Only Mean One Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** If I did own SGA, God, the amount of naked hot gay luvin' would be overwhelming! But I don't, so let us mourn appropriately. **  
> **

* * * * * * * * * 

It wasn't often that John was nervous and self-conscious.  For the most part, he was comfortable; he knew who he was.  Sure, there was the fact that he was pretty gay for Rodney, which conflicted with that whole "don't ask, don't tell" crap, but John and Rodney were discreet about it. 

Usually.

But as he ate his breakfast, he could feel Ronon's eyes on him.  Looking up, he met Ronon's shrewd gaze.

"Can I help you with something?"

Ronon's lips quirked into a slight smirk as he pointedly glanced down at John's cloth-covered throat.

Despite knowing that the turtle neck covered his hickies, John still squirmed in his seat.

"I'd better go, I've got... paperwork to do."

Standing quickly, John took his tray to the wash pile and left the mess.  Walking down the hall, he reached up to scratch his throat, his fingers lingering on the collar of his turtle neck.  His mind drifted back to the previous evening, remembering how Rodney has been almost possessed with the need to bite and lick at John's throat, claiming and marking him as Rodney's property.  A shiver ran through him as he felt himself starting to harden at the memories.  John's mind buzzed as he contemplated whether or not he had time to run back to his quarters for some personal time. 

_"Colonel Sheppard, this is Richard Woolsey.  Please report to my office; I have a mission for you."_

Sighing, John tapped on his ear piece.

"On my way."

It looked like his personal time would have to be rescheduled.


End file.
